And Baby Makes Three
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: Follow Lucy and Ian as they welcome the birth of their first child. -Lucian future fic.-


**First Very Important Disclaimer: I do NOT know Lucy, Ian, or anyone else close to them. This is a _fictional_ work, meaning NONE of it is true and I'm NOT claiming that it is. This is purely for FUN since a few other writers have started doing Lucy/Ian or Lucian fics on here and I've been wanting to as well. Lucy and Ian are NOT together, are NOT married and do NOT have a child (well yet, anyway. I personally think they are dating and just lying to keep it under wraps, but hey, that's another story :)). **

**Second Very Important Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything or anyone else recognizable.**

**Okay, now enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>And Baby Makes Three<p>

Lucy/Ian

* * *

><p>"You okay, honey?" A concerned twenty-seven year old Ian Harding glanced over at his wife. A very tired and very pregnant twenty-four year old Lucy Hale smiled wearily back at him.<p>

"Yeah." She sighed, running her fingers through a few of the loose jet-black waves that were falling out of her bun. "The baby just won't stop kicking…"

At this Ian promptly put down the copy of "The Expectant Father" he was reading and shifted closer in bed toward his wife. He began tracing light, imaginary shapes on Lucy's swollen belly, whispering softly to the tiny child inside it.

"Hey baby…" He cooed. Immediately, Lucy laughed, grabbed his hand and forced him to hold it still over her stomach for a few seconds. Ian felt a hard kick, his eyes lighting up as he realized the way his child responded to his voice.

"That's so cool." He grinned, hand continuing to rest there stationary. Lucy leaned her head back further against the bed, closing her eyes, hand also resting with his.

"I guess it is." She said. "Well for a little while. Then it just starts to hurt."

"It hurts that much?"

Ian quickly removed his hand from near Lucy's, sitting straight up. Lucy's heart melted at how paranoid he sometimes got. _He really was going to make a great father._

"Yes…" She admitted. "But the fact that it's our baby causing it makes it completely worthwhile, pain and all." Lucy touched his cheek gently, looking deeply into his perfect crystal blue eyes. Ian clutched her fingers, also locking his gaze with hers.

"I can't even imagine…" He shook his head. "If that was me, I'd…"

"Ian…" Lucy kept staring straight at him, whispering softly. "It's okay, really…"

Ian didn't move a muscle; rather, he moved even closer to Lucy and dropped both their hands from his cheek. His fingers found their way back to her belly, tracing little shapes yet again. By this time the baby had settled down a bit, though not much.

"You need to take a rest, baby." Ian murmured, pressing a gentle kiss right underneath Lucy's navel. "Mommy's tired and needs her sleep…"

Lucy chuckled, allowing herself to sink further down into their cozy 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets. The longer Ian rubbed her bump, the less she felt their child shift around.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later…<em>

Lucy had fallen asleep curled up against Ian, his one hand still carefully stroking her bump. He snored loudly in her ear, the few wispy hairs on his chin tickling the nape of her neck. Everything was fine…until Lucy felt a sharp, stabbing pain jut across her midsection and a large puddle of liquid soak her pink silk pajamas.

"Ian…?" Lucy struggled to sit up due to the pain in her stomach and shook her husband abruptly. The twenty-seven year old man immediately woke, rubbing his eyes.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"The baby…" Lucy said between ragged breaths. "Is coming…"

"Now?" Ian's eyes widened and Lucy nodded; wincing as her husband gently helped her out of bed and to their car. He grabbed a few of their things, jumped inside and sped the entire ride to the hospital. _Oh gosh. __**This was really happening…**_

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day Around 5 PM…<em>

Lucy still hadn't delivered yet and was in an excruciating amount of pain. Her mother and stepfather along with Ian's parents had visited earlier, followed by her sister, Maggie, and friends, Troian, Ashley, and Shay, (who coincidentally were also expecting). They'd left two hours ago to give Lucy and Ian their privacy and given the way she'd been screaming/breaking Ian's hand, she was kind of glad they weren't there to witness it. _Especially when they all had the same thing to look forward to in the future._

_God, couldn't this child just be born already!_

"Relax, babe…" Ian lovingly caressed the side of Lucy's face as she continued to crush what small amount of feeling he had left in his hand. "It'll be over soon enough…"

Too tired to even speak, Lucy only managed to nod, trying her best to breathe deeply as the sweat rolled down her entire body.

_It'll be over soon enough… _Her mind repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Thirty Minutes Later…<em>

Lucy rested tiredly, a ghost of a smile slowly creeping its' way onto her face. Beside her, Ian cradled their brand new daughter, rocking her slowly in his arms.

"You look just like your mommy." He smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

At this he glanced toward Lucy, watching as a few happy tears soaked her perfect porcelain cheeks. She outstretched her arms, gesturing for Ian to hand their daughter over to her. She accepted the baby very gently, staring into her gorgeous gray eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Aria…" Her voice shook as she placed a tiny kiss on the newborn's forehead. From where he was still sitting beside her, Ian also kissed the baby on her forehead.

_The three of them together made the perfectly little family._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you guys think? And yes, I purposely made them name the baby Aria because PLL has really got me hooked on the name. It's pretty and different because not a lot of people have it. And it fit perfectly considering Aria is the character Lucy plays. Okay, enough rambling, thanks for reading this :)**


End file.
